With growing concerns about global environmental issues and energy issues, a solar cell has been paid attention as an energy generating means. Such energy is clean with no concerns about drying up. When a solar cell is used in outdoor environment such as on the roof of a building, it is generally used in the form of a solar cell module.
The aforementioned solar cell module is generally produced according to the following procedures. First, a crystalline solar cell element formed from polycrystalline silicon, monocrystalline silicon or the like, or a thin film solar cell element obtained by forming an ultra-thin (several micrometers) film made of amorphous silicon or crystalline silicon onto a substrate of glass or the like, is manufactured. Next, in order to obtain a crystalline solar cell module, a protective sheet for a solar cell module (surface protective sheet), an encapsulating material sheet for solar cell, a crystalline solar cell element, an encapsulating material sheet for solar cell and a protective sheet for a solar cell module (back surface protective sheet) are laminated in this order. On the other hand, in order to obtain a thin film solar cell module, a thin film solar cell element, an encapsulating material sheet for solar cell and a protective sheet for a solar cell module (back surface protective sheet) are laminated in this order. Thereafter, a solar cell module is manufactured through a lamination method in which the laminated material is absorbed under vacuum and pressed with heating. Solar cell modules manufactured in this manner are weather-resistant and thus are suitable for use in outdoor environment such as on the roof of a building.
As an encapsulating film material for a solar cell, a film made of an ethylene/vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymer has been widely used because it is excellent in transparency, flexibility and adhesiveness. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an encapsulating film excellent in both adhesiveness and film-forming properties consisting of a crosslinking agent and an EVA composition containing trimellitate.
Meanwhile, there has also been proposed the use of a resin composition for an encapsulating material for solar cell composed of an ethylene/α-olefin copolymer, an organic peroxide and a silane coupling agent excellent in rigidity and crosslinking efficiency as a sealing film material (For example, see Patent Document 2).